Dragon Ball - R -
by Guntz
Summary: I had to be strong; not for myself, not for an arrogant prince, and not for a cold-blooded tyrant, but for my brother. SI-OC!Raditz


**Guntz:** Hello! To all of you, I present my very new Dragon Ball Z fanfic! I'm still new to the whole series so forgive me if there are things that seem to go wrong and/or out of sorts. Truth be told, I have yet to watch the DBZ series because I'm still not done with the original Dragon Ball series. I'm actually going to make another Dragon Ball fanfic but not for awhile (I'm planning on buying the five uncut seasons of the old DB to watch again before purchasing the DBZ series. I hope this fanfic will come to you're liking.

When I planned this, I had planned writing this for the past few months because honestly, this character doesn't get enough credit. I was disappointed that his character wasn't explored or put to use, I mean, I could understand the other (maybe), but _this one_ will always haunt me. I just wished Toriyama had brought him back from the grave, but I suppose when it comes to that guy, there's a lot of things you can't depend on the old guy to do (although I do love that he created this at all, I just wish he didn't mix up things like timelines and events (yes, Dragon Ball Minus). Anyway, please read and remember to leave a review. Enjoy!

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

_I have thousand and thousands of fingers. My arms spread, twist, and bend as I choose. My skin is hard, but can be cut by the sharp end of a knife. I am tall and great and strong, but I burn too easily. My feet dig deep into the earth, and I change as the years go by...  
_

**_What am I?_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

The last thing I remembered...

At first, I thought maybe I had tripped, but that didn't feel right. I thought I jumped too high that I was taking a little longer to fall back down, but again, it didn't seem right with me. Or perhaps someone had knocked me down, but I had felt nothing of the sort. All I knew was that I was falling, my body temporarily paralyzed from shock, and my mind blurring from the surprise of it all.

I was falling.

I was... I was holding onto something in my hand. Something very important that I couldn't let go of, no matter what.

And then―

* * *

**\- R -**

* * *

Everything was bright. Too bright that I wanted to scream at someone for installing such unnecessary need to blind people with these brighter-than-the-sun light bulbs. I squirmed where I lied, thinking that I should get up and do something about it; probably find a nearby blunt object and throw it at the ceiling in the hopes that it'll finally turn the goddamn lights off!

With the frustrated feeling of my body being lethargic, I let out an irritated groan―

_'Wait,'_ I froze. _'What was that?'_

That... did not sound like me. I tried to sit up, but my body wasn't responding normally as it should have. Actually, it was pretty hard to move like it took a great effort at all to simply sit. I grunted, which followed odd sorts of noises coming out of me that I never knew I could do, before finally completing the action. I was sitting... and staring at a laboratory.

I wasn't in the boy's room; there was no sign of multiple bunk beds, nor was their personal things like pictures and posters littered all over the walls, and there was no sign of my fellow roommates crashed out on. It was just me, alone, inside a lab room.

What got to me the most was that the lab looked something out of sci-fi movie. The machinery spread out in the room looked completely bizarre and nothing like the stuff I've seen in science mags or textbooks. Everywhere I looked, one tool looked more stranger than the last, and it left me in bewildered wonder: just how did I end up in this place?!

Some part of me, however, felt a vague déjà vu from the whole scenery. But from where? I didn't know this place but I felt as thought I knew it from somewhere else. Shaking off the thoughts, I decided I needed to get up and get out of here.

It was probably a joke some of the guys must have pulled on me. I did sometimes end up waking up in places I never remembered coming across, so when I got back to the Home, I was most likely going to end up being the butt of everyone's joke for a whole week before something else came up for them to put their attention... That was unless they came up with a new prank for them to pull off over my unsuspecting form.

When I tried to get up, I ended up falling back down. That strange feeling that I couldn't move as much as I used to, I looked down to inspect whatever was inhibiting from performing such menial things like sitting up.

When I looked down, I fell back to the soft mattress from shock. I actually let out a startled scream, a scream that should have not belonged to me.

My hands, my feet, and even my own body...! They were not my own! I was an adult, I did not have pudgy arms and legs, and I would sometimes go out for a jog with some of the girls out of the need to get out of the Home, so there should have been a somewhat skinny waist! Yet, all I saw were these thick sausage fingers, my legs curled up much more than my body should have been able to handle, and a round tummy... all of my limbs were not my own.

_'What the hell is this?! What happened?!'_ my mind frantically tried to process all this.

The emotional and stressful feelings that piled up, the panic and fear that grew as I tried to explain to myself what was going: why wasn't I moving like normal? why was I making such weird sounds? why the hell did I end up in a strange lab? and why was I naked? All these mysteries and unanswered questions that weighed down on me released something I hadn't done in such a long time: I broke down and cried.

I cried, sobbed, wailed, hiccuped, and screamed at the top of my lungs. I knew that I had a better hold of my emotions, but I couldn't control myself. I just wanted to let it all out.

Too absorbed in my own self-pity, I failed to notice something happening at the corner of my vision. I continued on with my onslaught of never ending tears when a noise like air escaping from a tire, I abruptly stopped to see what was going on. I started when I saw someone standing right in front of where I was lying.

Or rather, I was staring at _something_.

I stared into its eyes and it stared right back.

The first thing that stood out was it's green, scaly skin. It had a small patch of hair coming out the very scalp of it's head in neon orange color that it nearly made my eyes hurt just looking at it. The thing had the face of a bird, with it's beak-like snout and all.

And then it was reaching it's four-pronged fingers for me.

I screamed out of fear. I wanted to scream for help, I wanted to call for someone to come in and blast this thing out of existence, but my vocal cords didn't want to cooperate with me. I was left crying out in gibberish.

I was at this creature's very mercy.

I wailed as I felt it grab me around the underside of my arms before lifting me easily in the air. All I could think of in my hysterically-induced mind was that I wished I was having a nightmare I could wake up from, I wished someone could help me, I wished this thing would leave me alone, I wished I wouldn't die, I wished I wouldn't face a horrible and gruesome death, and the wishing went on and on.

It took a long while for me to notice that nothing was happening. No bodily harm, no sharp beaks pecking out my eyes to eat, and no claws to dig in my innards. I was simply being carried away to be taken somewhere. My wailing finally died down to quiet hiccups.

The creature gave a small huff and garbled some sort of words I didn't understand.

We were walking down a great white hall. I looked around while I slowly calmed from my hysteria. It was a long hallway full of circular sealed doors that lead to what I guessed were equally strange rooms like the one I was inside of. Just when the creature seemed to carry on the endless halls, it veered to the side towards a random door that surprisingly opened up from simply being approached. I watched in quiet stupor as it made complicated movements I've never seen doors do until it revealed a new room where there was other occupants.

Normal-looking occupants.

A sense of relief filled me when I saw other human faces. Still terrified of being in the arms of this creature, I hoped that I would depart from it very soon.

The people parted ways like the Red Sea as we drew closer. There was a bed in the middle of the room, not exactly the beds I'm used to looking at, but close to looking one if I ignored that it was floating in the middle of freaking air. On the floating bed was a single person: a woman. She looked exhausted and nervous. Her face flushed and she smelled of sweat like she had spent long hours inside a gym. Her obsidian eyes flew towards us and I saw her freeze when she looked at me.

We were locked to each other's gazes for awhile. The creature that carried me stopped right next to her, and I was spooked once again when it spoke again in it's strange tongue. The woman glanced up at the green thing carrying me before settling her eyes down towards me.

I squeaked (which I will deny later on) as I was promptly dropped on the woman's lap. It seemed I wasn't the only startled person. The woman looked around wildly like she was looking for someplace to throw me, but eventually she calmed when she saw me struggle to sit up. If I could, I would have bashed that green-beaked creature for scaring the crap out of me. Seeing all the people, I flushed in embarrassment when I remembered that I was sitting on this woman's lap naked.

I paused when I felt something brush against my leg. I looked down to find her fingers wrapping around my pudgy ankle before sliding up over my stomach. I flinched from the ticklish feeling it spread over my fat tummy. Her fingers kept sweeping over me until they reached my face. Her fingertips traced my nose (which felt like a little bump on my face), my lips (which felt tiny than normal), and my cheeks (which felt just as chubby). Her hands slid to shoulders and back, and seconds later, I found myself sitting up from her simple pull.

She was staring at me with those eyes full of reluctance and fear. It was as if she was expecting me to bite her fingers off.

The more I looked at her, her dark eyes and short, shoulder-length spiky black hair, the more she seemed to come off as to someone very familiar to me. But where have I seen such a strange woman in a strange place? I looked away from her, trying to sort out and understand what just happened in the past few moments since I woke up in the lab.

When the creature started to talk, with its foreign language that was otherworldly, the occupants in the room replied fluidly with no trouble. I looked at each face, some with masks on like we were in a dentists office. In fact, all of them, including the green thing, were dressed in the same white robes with the long shoulder pads.

Again, the pangs of familiarity of this scene kept bugging me in the back of my head. Just where have I scene this place, this creature, and—

"Raditz."

The name made me blink stupidly. I looked back up at the woman who stared down at me.

_'What did she just call me...?'_

Like hearing my thoughts, she repeated the word. "Raditz."

_"Kakarot!"_

_"I am Vegeta, Prince of all Saiyans!"_

_"Ka-mee-haa-mee—"_

_"IT'S OVER NINE-THOUSAND!"_

With what little hold I had left of my sanity, I rolled over, not caring anymore for the eyes that looked at me, and looked for the one and only proof I had to believe that all of this was just one, big, fat, and horrible joke. Finally getting to my stomach, I turned my head to the side and looked over my exposed backside.

Lo' and behold, there was a thick, furry appendage that was securely attached to me.

For the second time, I screamed out in fear.


End file.
